etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests (Etrian Odyssey IV)
These are the quests for Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan Story Missions *Obtain an Iridescent Ore! *Liberate the Lush Woodlands! *Deliver the Letter to the Medium! *Obtain the legendary heart! *Escort the Outland Count! *Stop the Empire's ambition! *Stop Yggdrasil's activation! Dancing Peacock Quests *Supply Request *The Outland Count's Task *Atelier Request *Defeat a violet baboon *Culantro, please *Hole-y terror *Find the Headwaters *Atelier request II *Treasure on my Mind *Lost: one ring *Shroom at the inn *A Storied Book *Small Flowers needed! *Mist Monster *Headwaters, continued *Moth eggs *Slay the illusionist! *Slime mold of the gods *Missing person *Atelier request III *Appled sciences *Please find Snow Garden *Curry courier *What's that rock? *Bring me an Ice Stone! *Find the demonic voice *Medicinal poison? *Rise of the Baboons *Fungus in the fire *Frigid Sickle seeker *Deliver perpetual ice *Volt research *Learnin' on a fish *Wind resistance *Mission from the Count *Preserved by Ice *Forbidden Wisdom *Skyship materials *Do fairies exist? *Investigational support *Golden Deer hunt *Origin research *Innkeeper's dilemma *An Imperial mystery *Water Mark reaction *Find the Fire Mark *A new Mark *Revival of the leviathan *Where is the last Mark? *Key for the Capital *A legendary force *Legendary cuisine *The ominous gale *Fire Tyrant's Garden *Bring Down the Fire *Lady and the dragon *Battle against the storm *Miracle of the ice field *Battle the Blizzard King *Defeat the Fallen One Special Events *Hero of the Tharsis Soldiers QR Quests *Cut off at the root *The Loud Croaking Frogs *Valley Spring hunt *Deer chasers *Dense Bushland hunt *The peacock mourns *Moth to the flame *An unrooted blossom *An Eagle never looks up *The man-eating turtles *An unforgettable peak *Frog Hunt *Nothing is certain *The Crying Insect *Wrestling birds *A Lion's advantage *To catch a Fly *Pumpkin with a face *Approaching danger *Cramped Nest hunt *At RPGFan's behest *Lexxy's Quest *Perfect opportunity *Pruning the leaves *Windy finest plains *Scarlet finest plains *Find my Brother Raht **Please find my Son **Find my eldest Son **My missing Fiancée **Yggdrasil's remedy **Crashed adventurer *The Grand Court banquet QR Quest Gallery 1. Find My Brother Raht (Windy Plains; Level 1).png|Find My Brother Raht (Windy Plains; Level 1) 2. Windy's Finest (Windy Plains; Level 1).png|Windy's Finest (Windy Plains; Level 1) 3. Lexxy's Request (Windy Plains; Level 3).png|Lexxy's Request (Windy Plains; Level 3) 4. The Grand Court Banquet (Scarlet Pillars; Level 7).png|The Grand Court Banquet (Scarlet Pillars; Level 7) 5. The Loud Croaking Frogs (Small Orchard; Level 8).png|The Loud Croaking Frogs (Small Orchard; Level 8) 6. Cut Off at the Root (Lush Woodlands B2; Level 11).png|Cut Off at the Root (Lush Woodlands B2; Level 11) 7. Valley Spring Hunt (Valley Spring; Level 12).png|Valley Spring Hunt (Valley Spring; Level 12) 8. Deer Chasers (Valley Spring; Level 14).png|Deer Chasers (Valley Spring; Level 14) 9. Dense Bushland Hunt (Dense Bushland; Level 17).png|Dense Bushland Hunt (Dense Bushland; Level 17) 10. Please Find My Son (Scarlet Pillars + Quest 1; Level 20).png|Please Find My Son (Scarlet Pillars + Quest 1; Level 20) 11. Scarlet's Finest (Scarlet Pillars; Level 20).png|Scarlet's Finest (Scarlet Pillars; Level 20) 12. Nothing is Certain (Misty Ravine; Level 20).png|Nothing is Certain (Misty Ravine; Level 20) 13. A Good Vintage (Moth's Garden; Level 21).png|A Good Vintage (Moth's Garden; Level 21) 14. At RPGFan's Behest (Moth's Garden; Level 24).png|At RPGFan's Behest (Moth's Garden; Level 24) 15. Find My Eldest Son (Sacred Mountains + Quest 10; Level 28).png|Find My Eldest Son (Sacred Mountains + Quest 10; Level 28) 16. Cramped Nest Hunt (Cramped Nest; Level 28).png|Cramped Nest Hunt (Cramped Nest; Level 28) 17. An Eagle Never Looks Up (Misty Ravine B3; Level 30).png|An Eagle Never Looks Up (Misty Ravine B3; Level 30) 18. An Unforgettable Peak (Underground Lake; Level 35).png|An Unforgettable Peak (Underground Lake; Level 35) 19. My Missing Fiancé (Cloudy Stronghold + Quest 15; Level 36).png|My Missing Fiancé (Cloudy Stronghold + Quest 15; Level 36) 20. The Man-Eating Turtles (Underground Lake; Level 38).png|The Man-Eating Turtles (Underground Lake; Level 38) 21. Frog Hunt (Golden Lair; Level 38).png|Frog Hunt (Golden Lair; Level 38) 22. Approaching Danger (Windy Archive; Level 40).png|Approaching Danger (Windy Archive; Level 40) 23. Pruning the Leaves (Echoing Library B2; Level 43).png|Pruning the Leaves (Echoing Library B2; Level 43) 24. The Peacock Mourns (Golden Deer Keep; Level 44).png|The Peacock Mourns (Golden Deer Keep; Level 44) 25. Yggdrasil's Remedy (Forgotten Capital + Quest 19; Level 45).png|Yggdrasil's Remedy (Forgotten Capital + Quest 19; Level 45) 26. Crashed Adventurer (Forgotten Capital + Quest 25; Level 45).png|Crashed Adventurer (Forgotten Capital + Quest 25; Level 45) 27. To Catch a Fly (Echoing Library B3; Level 53).png|To Catch a Fly (Echoing Library B3; Level 53) 28. Unrooted Blossom (Forgotten Capital; Level 54).png|Unrooted Blossom (Forgotten Capital; Level 54) 29. A Lion's Advantage (Forgotten Capital; Level 55).png|A Lion's Advantage (Forgotten Capital; Level 55) 30. Perfect Opportunity (Heavenbringer; Level 60).png|Perfect Opportunity (Heavenbringer; Level 60) 31. Wrestling Birds (Heavenbringer; Level 63).png|Wrestling Birds (Heavenbringer; Level 63) 32. Crying Insect (Hall of Darkness B1; Level 65).png|Crying Insect (Hall of Darkness B1; Level 65) 33. Pumpkin with a Face (Hall of Darkness B2; Level 67).png|Pumpkin with a Face (Hall of Darkness B2; Level 67) 34. Hall of Darkness Hunt (Hall of Darkness B2; Level 72).png|Hall of Darkness Hunt (Hall of Darkness B2; Level 72) 35. Moth to the Flames (Hall of Darkness B3; Level 75).png|Moth to the Flames (Hall of Darkness B3; Level 75) Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests